


Rise above

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [14]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, H/C bingo, Implied assault in past, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: She was born a slave. Gyokumen will be more.





	Rise above

She had been born a slave. 

Even from an early age, she’d been above average in looks, and had used those to her advantage. For every person she manipulated with her appearance, there was at least one other who took what they wanted from her. 

And there was nothing she could do to stop them. She was property, to be used as her master wanted. 

In fact, she’d been gifted to more than one new master. It soon became a skill she was quite good at. Whenever her current master would interact with someone of higher rank, she would put herself on display. She would make sure that, when she -was- seen, the newcomer saw the perfect jade ornament. Her name was fitting, after all, and it would not take long before the higher ranked man would make a comment. 

And good manners would demand she be gifted to him. It was always with a bit of displeasure of her current master, but she did not care. She would be given as a sign of loyalty. As a way to stay in the good graces of the stronger power. As something to gain a bit of favor. The reason did not matter, what mattered was that she moved to a new rank of power. Still a slave, but a more powerful slave than before. 

Oh, it didn’t always work, but it worked enough times. And it did not take long for her to catch the eye of the most powerful yokai in the area. 

The Ox-king himself. 

He was wild and strong, not afraid of the gods themselves. He was...perfect. 

It only took a few years for her to convince him to free her, and she took her place at his side as his concubine. A powerful enough position. 

Though she could never get him to put aside that bitch of a wife. 

Instead, she pretended to be content in her place, kneeling next to him, looking lovely and fertile. She gave him a daughter, and knew that was another step to replacing Ratsetsunyo. They had both provided him children, even if the bitch had given him a son. Oh, how she wished the other death. Or, better, the other 's embarrassment and to be deprived of her own freedom.

That would be the sweetest pleasure. Seeing the oh so powerful Ratsetsunyo being cast out and cast down. And for her to step into the woman’s spot as a proper wife.

It would be a glorious ascent for a woman born a slave. 

That did not happen, though. The gods sent down their little war puppet, and the castle became trapped into a curse of stone. Too many years passed, but she freed them of the curse.

Most of them.

That was when her plans began. She used the bitch’s whelp to her own ends, to make him help her revive his father. Not that she had any plans of unsealing the woman. Her efforts were all focused on the revival of Gyumaoh.

Once he was alive once more, she would take her place as his proper and legal wife. 

She was Lady Gyokumen. She would never be a slave again, and she would show everyone who had put her on her knees how powerful she would become.


End file.
